


Чёрное

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, fem!reborn - Freeform, gender switch, sun wears black
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: У Солнца чёрные глаза, волосы, одежда, сердце, душа.
Relationships: Checker Face | Kawahira/Reborn, Checker Face | Kawahira/fem!Reborn





	Чёрное

У Солнца чёрные глаза, волосы, одежда, сердце, душа.

Чёрные глаза преследуют, манят, напоминают; чёрные глаза знают о тебе всё, выпытывая информацию у самого мироздания, видя все слабые места и обещая, что смерть покажется наслаждением, если ты перейдёшь черту; чёрные глаза не способны на прощение, на полное понимание, на жалость или хотя бы благосклонность. Не глаза — две бездны с дохлыми чертями и пронизывающим страхом. Невольно вспоминается: _не смотри в бездну — она посмотрит в ответ._

Чёрные волосы короткие, волнистые и жёсткие; чёрные волосы лёгкие, забавно пружинятся и приятные на ощупь; в чёрных волосах теряется чужая кровь — она кажется естественным дополнением, частью тела, частью образа.

Чёрная одежда практична, удобна и не притягивает внимания в чёрно-белом мире, который не знает нейтралитетов, не знает серого. Чёрная одежда впитывает кровь; пятна сливаются с тканью, со цветом; несмотря на то, что стирать её никто не будет. Чёрная шляпа вечный атрибут своей владелицы, которая не признаёт светлых тонов даже в жаркой солнечной Италии.

Чёрное сердце бьётся ровно, никогда не сбивается с ритма, никогда не разгоняется, не замедляется — работает точно, как часы, не испытывая трудностей, проблем, эмоций. Чёрное сердце гнилое, непроницаемое, нереанимированное — мёртвое, машинально выполняющее свои основные функции. Чёрное сердце не любит, не сопереживает, не привязывается и не болит.

Чёрная душа ничего не чувствует, позволяя себе улыбаться, как сама того хочет. Чёрная душа жаждет чужой крови, жаждет жестокости, жаждет веселья ценою всех окружающих. Чёрная душа желает Хаоса в его первозданном мрачном опасном облике.

Чёрное-чёрное Солнце хочет перекрасить всю свою жизнь в чёрный цвет и гордо сиять в одиночестве.

Чёрная-чёрная сущность устала от всего и лениво спрашивает, когда можно сжечь здесь всё?

Чёрный-чёрный человек противится своей чёрствой природе из последних сил и с невообразимой злобой ломает приевшуюся жёлтую пустышку.

Реборн должна умереть с этим действием, но вместо этого слышит нечеловеческий смех; шаман появляется в отражении кухонного шкафа и говорит, что так просто её никто не отпустит; Шахматноголовый слишком заворожён непроглядным поглощающим оттенком чёрного, чтобы позволять девочке сбежать от судьбы.


End file.
